The Sleepover
by CrazyHomestucker13
Summary: Humanstuck! It's Terezi's birthday and she decides to throw a sleepover party. Everyone gathers in her house, but a certain blonde cool kid can't seem to keep his hands off of a certain wound up ball of anger. What happens when Terezi suggests a game that ends up having the ball of anger and the cool kid locked in a closet? A lot of interesting things are said and done.
1. Chapter 1

It was about ten minutes after Terezi's birthday party started and already Karkat was busy yelling at everybody. It was mostly little things such as why was Gamzee smoking in the house or why was he even here. As was already said, today was Terezi's birthday and everyone was their for a sleepover party that she insisted that they have. Terezi walked up and yelled, "Come on everyone, let's go to the living room and have some fun. It seems like everyone's here." She started to walk to living room, waiting for everyone to follow her.

Everyone started following after her except for Karkat, who was scowling with his arms crossed. Dave noticed this and stayed behind, walking over to him. "Why aren't you following the rest of them into the other room?" He asked, his usual poker face still in view. Karkat looked up at him, scowling even more. "I'm not going in there with those fuckasses. They'll just annoy the fuck out of me." Dave smirked slightly. "But everything annoys you Karkles so come on and at least try and not bite anyone's head off." Karkat's scowl turned into more of a glare. "No way, I'm not going in there and you can't fucking make me." He sat down and crossed his arms. Dave's smirk grew a little wider as he said, "Oh really? Well we'll see about that." Karkat gave a look of confusion as Dave started to come closer before literally picking him up and putting him over his shoulder. Karkat yelled, "What the fuck? Put me down now!" He flailed in the others grasp while Dave simply said, "Nope. You're coming in the other whether you want to or not. I told you I could make you." After awhile, Karkat stopped flailing. He went limp, trying to be as annoying as possible. That's when he noticed how close he was to the others ass. He somehow found himself reaching out to touch it. Once realizing what he was doing, he quickly retracted his hand, blushing like mad.

Dave arrived into the other room in about five minutes, giving Karkat's blush time to settle down to a light pink, so that nobody even realized he had been blushing moments before. When Dave walked in, everyone started laughing at the scene before them. "Well it look like everyone's finally here. Glad you could join us boys." Terezi teased. Dave sat down, seating Karkat next to him after locking the door, so the other couldn't run. "Yeah he wouldn't come, so I had to use force." Dave answered. Terezi looked at them asking, "So why were you guys so late though? Were you getting in a quick make out?" She cackled. Dave smirked while Karkat blushed again, trying to scoot away. "Fuck n-" Karkat tried to say, but was quickly cut off as Dave grabbed him and sat him in his lap. They were all sitting in a circle on the floor, laughing as Karkat tried to squirm away, but Dave kept a firm hold around his waist. "Yeah we were definitely getting out there, right Karkles?" He asked, pulling him closer. "Let go of me Strider! We did nothing at all like that and you know it!" He continued to fidget and squirm. Dave looked at Karkat, starting to think how cute he looked all the while never loosening his grasp on the shorter male. "Come one, don't be so shy." He kissed his cheek, earning another long string of curses and an even more flustered Karkat. "Whatever fuckass..." He finally stopped squirming as he figured he wouldn't get out anyway. Dave smirked, giving him another kiss on the cheek. He wasn't really acting like himself, but it was funny seeing Karkat like that. "Good kitty~" He teased.


	2. Chapter 2

They sat like that while everyone else laughed and teased Karkat. They decided to watch a movie. Everyone went over to the couch to get comfortable. As soon as Karkat stood up, Dave grabbed his hand and pulled him to one of the couches and sat like they had only moments before. Karkat of course protested, but not as long as last time. Dave settled into the couch, holding Karkat close as someone put the movie in and turned off the lights. It was pretty dark outside and they were watching a horror movie, which Karkat complained, but no one really listened to him. Everyone settled down and got comfortable as the movie played. Karkat was secretly grateful to be near someone, but would never admit it. When something scary would happen, he would squeak and bury his face in Dave's chest. Dave wasn't complaining though. In fact, he actually really liked it. Since about a month after he met the ball of anger, he had somehow managed to fall in love with him. Every time Karkat would jump into his chest, he would smirk and wrap his arms around him to comfort him. Finally the movie ended and Karkat was still buried in his chest. Everyone noticed as they turned the lights on and looked over at the pair. Dave still had his arms around him. He said, "Hey Karkat, the movie's over dude." Karkat removed his face slowly as he decided it was safe to come out. Finally after a minute or so, he realized what he had been doing. He coughed awkwardly, apologizing quietly. Dave chuckled, pulling him closer. "Don't apologize stupid. You were scared. It's fine." Kakat blushed lightly, turning around. Suddenly Terezi jumped up saying, "Hey guys, I have an idea for a game we could play!" She ran into her room before coming back out with a hat. "Alright everyone, put something in the hat." She walked around as everyone just shrugged and added something to the hat.

Finally after she was done, she walked over to Karkat and said, "Pick something Karkles." He cautiously reached his hand in. As he was feeling around in the hat, John asked, "So what game are we playing anyway?" Terezi just laughed and said, "Why seven minutes in heaven of course!" Karkat had pulled out his item just as she finished her sentence. He jumped out of Dave's lap and ran up to her. "What the fuck Terezi? I am not playing this stupid game!" Terezi just laughed and said, "Sorry Karkles, you already picked something. You can't back out now. That's why I had you pick first. Now show us what you got!" He sighed as he slowly opened his hand to reveal a key-chain shaped like a miniature record. Dave smirked and walked up to Karkat. "Looks like you got me." Karkat spun around, eyes wide as he yelled, "Oh fuck no! There's no way I'm going in with him!" Terezi said, "Oh come on, it's not that bad. Now into the closet Karkles." Everyone else started to giggle, mostly John and Nepeta, and snicker as Dave picked Karkat up bridal style and carried him into the closet.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they were inside, John walked over and locked the door saying, "Remember guys, only seven minutes~" He could hear his friend Sollux shout, "Don't get too carried away Kk~" He wanted to say something, but the door was already shut and locked. Once they had gotten in the closet, Dave put Karkat down. While Karkat had been distracted by John and Sollux, Dave walked up to him and breathed in his ear, "So what should we do now Vantas~" Karkat hadn't noticed Dave come closer, so when he felt breath in his ear, he squeaked and a shiver ran down his spine. He looked at Dave and answered, "I-I don't know..." Dave smirked, getting closer. Karkat started to walk backwards, but was soon cornered against the wall. Dave suddenly reached out, pinning his arms to the wall above them with one hand, while the other landed on his cheek as he leaned in and kissed Karkat. After a few seconds, he kissed back. It was a passionate, but sloppy kiss. He soon pulled back as he realized that air was a necessity. He looked at Karkat, searching his face for any sign that he might like him back, or if he didn't. Karkat was panting lightly. Dave leaned in next to his ear again and whispered, "I love you." Karkat blushed brightly, saying, "I l-love you too." Dave's heart nearly jumped out at hearing those wonderful words. He released his hands and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around his waist as they performed yet another sloppy kiss. Soon it had turned into a full on make out session. Dave's hands roamed up and under Karkat's shirt, slowly pulling it off before his own. He kissed everywhere, leaving dark hickeys everywhere. He was about to remove Karkat's boxers, seeing as he had already disposed of his pants, as the door flew open. There in the doorway stood Terezi, Sollux, John, and Jade. John and Jade were giggling like mad, while Sollux was snickering and Terezi was cackling away after she had taken a picture. "Nith Kk." Sollux teased. "Karkat, Dave, I told you guys that it was only seven minutes, remember?" He was still giggling along with Jade and everyone else in the room as they soon saw the sight before them. Karkat jumped and hid in Dave's chest. "What the fuck guys? Next time knock first!" At this comment, everyone burst out laughing. "So they'll be a next time you'll be making out in my closet Karkles?" Terezi teased. "Fuck that's not what I meant!" He yelled. Dave chuckled, "It's alright Karkat. You can come out." He leaned in and whispered, "But there will be a next time." He smirked as Karkat looked up at him, blushing like mad. "W-whatever fuckass...now everyone get out, so we can get dressed!" He slammed the door shut, getting up and starting to get dressed.

They had finally finished getting dressed when Dave walked up and put his arms around him from behind. "Hey Vantas, did you really mean what you said? Do you love me?" Karkat froze, still blushing as he answered, "Y-yeah I do." Dave gave a small smile and said, "So then will you be mine? I'm only asking one and I don't go for just anyone you know." He smirked. Karkat turned around in Dave's arms, giving a small smile. "Whatever Strider, but yeah I'll be your boyfriend." Dave smiled again as he leaned in and gave him a small peck. "Good. So after the party, do you want to finish what we started at my house?" Karkat blushed lightly, but nodded. "Sure." Dave unwrapped his arms and grabbed his hand as they walked out hand in hand, sitting on the couch with Karkat in Dave's lap like before, only this time it was willingly. Sollux asked Karkat if he wanted a ride home after the party tomorrow, but he had said he was going home with Dave. Everyone laughed at this, which only made Karkat blush. The rest of the night was spent with Karkat in Dave's lap until he fell asleep. Dave smiled as he helped Karkat into his sleeping bag where they curled up as Dave kissed his forehead saying, "I love you." Karkat replied, "I love you too." They both fell asleep curled up together with a smile on each of their faces.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone and your wonderful reviews! I never thought that my fanfics were that good, but all of the reviews prooved me wrong I guess. So, thank you guys! I really enjoy the fact that people like my fanfics. Everytime I look at the reviews, I can't help, but smile. I know the characters are kind of OOC, but this was my first Davekat fanfic. I'm used to writing mostly Solkat, which I will be posting soon. I was thinking that I might just end it here, but if people want me to continue, I was thinking that I could do the scene where they all wake up and Karkat and Dave spend the day together. What do you guys think? I'm only continuing if people want me to.**


	4. Author's note

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've just been really busy and have had writer's block. I'll try and update by Friday. It's been really crazy lately since school starts in like two weeks and my dad and brother are coming back from vacation, so I haven't had much time to write either. The next chapter will be longer too as a kind of apology I guess. I'll try and get better at updating. There should only be about two or three chapters left. I've been working on two Solkat fanfics as well, which I already have finished and will post soon as well. Thanks for the understanding!**

~Lemon


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Karkat woke up to the warmth of Dave and the sleeping bag. When he opened his eyes, he was mere inches from Dave's face. He could feel his every breath on his face. A few minutes later, Dave started to stir. When he opened his eyes and saw Karkat, he let a small smile slip onto his face. "Well hey there." Since he was still tired, he let his usually hidden Texan accent show. Karkat just rolled his eyes and tried to get untangled from Dave. "Whatever, just move asshole." He tried to climb out of the sleeping bag, but was quickly pulled back down as Dave tightened his grip on his waist. "Let me go. I want to get up." He kept squirming, but Dave just chuckled and held him close. "Not a chance. I'm comfortable and don't feel like moving, so it looks like you're stuck like this until I feel like getting up." He smirked, getting an idea on how to tease the shorter male. "Or if you give me a little motivation to get up. You know, an incentive." He winked even though the other couldn't see it, kissing the back of his head as he nuzzled his hair. He was unusually clingy and cuddly in the morning. Karkat blushed and lay back down. "Fuck you." Dave chuckled again. "Maybe later." Karkat blushed darker and slapped at Dave's head. "Shut up fuckface!" They lay there for about a half hour before climbing out of the sleeping bag. Karkat stood up and then Dave followed him. They walked over to the couch and sat down as everyone else started to wake up. They sat there, Dave's arm around Karkat's shoulder. He leaned in and kissed his cheek every so often just to get a reaction out of him. His reactions were hilarious. One time, Karkat even fell off the couch. Finally at around five o'clock, Dave stood and pulled Karkat with him. Karkat almost fell again, but caught his balance in time. "What the everloving fuck do you want now?" Dave just stood there with his pokerface. "We're going home." Dave yelled to everyone, "Me and Karkat are leaving." Everyone started to yell their goodbyes as Dave gathered their stuff and pulled Karkat out of the house and into his car. Karkat protested the whole time, but was ignored until they were on the road. "What the fuck?!" Dave just kept driving. "I told you we were going things." Karkat just got angrier. "What if I didn't want to go yet?! Also fuckface my house is in the other direction." Dave smirked. "I know Kitkat. You're coming home with me. We're spending the day with me." Karkat just huffed, crossed his arms and leaned back. "Why would you think I would even want to spend the day with you?" Dave pretended to look heartbroken, ironically of course. "Oh Vantas, I'm heartbroken. You don't want to spend the day with your own boyfriend? Oh how can I go on knowing my boyfriend doesn't want to spend time with me." A smirk was pulling at the corners of his mouth. Karkat sighed and swatted at his arm. "Oh shut up already. 'll spend the fucking day with you if it'll shut you up." Dave finally smirked and said, "Thanks babe, love you." And with that, he pulled into his driveway. They both got out after Dave had given Karkat a kiss on the cheek, walking up to the door. Dave opened his door. "Welcome to casa de Strider." They walked in and Dave closed the door behind them.

* * *

**Sorry for the /really/ late update. My computer was messing up and I've had school. Updates may be slow, but not as slow as this one.  
-Lemon**


End file.
